Diaries of a best friend
by UrDadSaidICouldntUseTheDoor
Summary: Bella and Edward growing up together in the 1900's when they are both still human. Better than summary  please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...

Ok people... new story here. Review if you want me to continue, I want at least 10. Here we go!

April 17th, 1912

Dear Diary,

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I was born on April 17th, 1901. So yes, that means today was my birthday. I have just turned eleven, and my mother thought that I should start practicing my writing by using a diary. I probably wont write everyday, becasue I have more important things to do. Well, I mostly wont write because there isn't much going on with my life. I wake up, go to school, help my mother, then go to sleep. But if something should come up, Ill try to remember to tell you.

* * *

April 26th, 1912 

Dear Diary

Something did come up, something big. I just moved to Chicago. It's a nice city, and I like school here. But that is not the big news. The big news is about someone, a boy. Until yesterday I though boys were immature and annoying, then I met Edward. He is such a gentleman, and he's only eleven yesrs old, like me. He always says please and thank you, and holds doors open for the girls. He's also very nice looking, with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Aparently, he thinks I'm mature too. Isn't that great? Maybe I could have a crush on him, but I need to get to know him more. He seems fairly shy, as am I. My mother knows his parents, and says that he thinks he will make a fine husband for some girl one day. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hope that it may be me, but there are much prettier girls out there who would deserve him.

* * *

May 19th, 1912 

I'm sorry I haven't written to you in so long, but I've been busy. I started to ride horses, and I go to the stables almost everyday to help feed and brush the horses. One time I saw Edward there, and he was riding the most beautiful horse. He said that he named the horse Bella, and he blushed. But the horse looks a lot older than me, so it was probably just a coincedence. He has become one of my best friends. Mother doesn't think that guys make good friends, and insists that I hang out with some more of my girl friends, but I have a hard time making any. Right now she is my best friend. I don't see much of my dad anymore, he travels alot. That's why we moved to Chicago, for his job. Anyway, today I took a nice walk through the town. There's so much that I haven't seen yet. Edward offered to show me around, but he ended up not being able to come.

* * *

July 5th, 1912 

Dear Diary

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I wasn't busy, but I forgot. I have finally made some girl friends. They are Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. They apear to be nice, expecially Angela. Mother said that she could come oer for a sleepover sometime soon. We celebrated Fourth of July yesterday. There was a parade through the town. I didn't see Edward there, but I was fine going with my family. Even my dad got to come home for the holiday. I miss school, and hope that it starts up again soon. Mother is getting extremly worried about my posture. She says I slouch, and that I'm clumbsy. She thinks that no guy will be intrested in me, so I have to take ballet. Edward doesn't seem to notice my posture, or does he?

I don't have as much of a crush on Edward anymore-but he is still my best friend. I can confide in him more than I can with other people. I guess he keeps secrets really well since he is so shy. Lauren says he is like a boyfriend, but I don't think so. He's just my friend, and I'm too young for aboyfriend anyway. Thats all I have to sayfor now, and I'll write you later.

* * *

Thats all I have for now- should I continue????? 


	2. Eat dirt Mike

Disclaimer... yeah... that's about it

I didn't get 10 reviews, but I'm continuing anyway... I hope you like it Review please

September 28th, 1912

Dear Diary,

I started back up school again. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren are in my class. Edward isn't, but somehow that has brought us closer. We spend lunch together, even those is makes Lauren mad. I think she's spreding rumors about him being my boyfriend, and that makes me mad. Why can't girls just be friends with boys? (A/N- Im sortave a tomboy, but I make friends with guys so easily. I'm like the only girl at my lunch table- so everybody askes if Im going out wiht one of them) Oh well, Edward is pretty good about the rumors. He doesn't let anything effect him. I guess that's a good thing.

Yesterday we went to the park together, then we went into the forest. He found this medow, and it was beautiful. It was almost a perfect circle, and was full of wildflowers. After that, we went towards the creek, and climbed up some trees. Mother was really mad when I got my dress all dirty. She says it is very unlady-like. Maybe she's right- that I never will be married. But I'm too young to think of that right now. All I have to do now is be a kid.

* * *

January 1st, 1912 

Dear Diary,

It's been a super long time since I've chatted with you, I know, but I couldn't find my diary anywhere. I finally found it today, so I guess I better tell you whats been happening. School been going good, but I need help in smoe subjects. Edward is really smart, no suprise there. I think more girls are noticing him, but he still spends time with me. That makes me feel a little better.

Christmas was fun. I got this new dressm and it's beautiful. We got a lot of days off from school, but im going back tomorrow. We might have a new teacher, so I hope that they are nice. Mother told me that next year I needeed to look out for boys that might make good husbands. She even suggested Michael Newton, who's been folowing me since I first moved here. He is sort of like a friend to me, but I don't want to marry him. Jessica gets mad when I hang out with him anyway, I guess she likes him.

Edward is a lot less shy now. He still doesn't hang out with all of the other girls, but he talks a lot more to some of the guys. I don't know why, but he hates Michael. He's always glaring at him. I tell Edward a lot of my secrets now, things I would usually never tell a boy; and he tells me his. I even told him about my mother telling me about me getting married. He says that his dad told him the same thing, and suggested that he look out for Jessica Stanley. That made us both laugh. Even though she likes Mike, it's obvious that she has a small crush on Edward too. She's beautiful, and I'm plain. So I can see why his dad suggested her.

I forgot to discribe myself to you. I have brown hair that hangs in loose curls down to the middle of my back. I have a heart-shaped face, pale skin, and my lips are full. I'm fairly skinny, like my mother, and have brown eyes. Well, that's all that has happened for now, so I'll try to remeber not to loose you again.

* * *

March 5th, 1913

Dear Diary,

I've decided that I like people calling me Bella now. I love that way that Edward says it, and my mother calls me that too. Our new techer, who is very mean, insists that I use the name my parents gave to me, so she says my name is Isabella. She even makes the effort to say it slowly and ephasize the "Isa".

I'm almost 12, and my mother is making me look at boys already. She thinks that Michael, Eric, amd Tyler are all very nice "gentleman". She must be blind, because they have no manners whatsoever. Edward is a gentleman, but for some reason my mother doesn't like him.

Theres other new too, big news, but not happy news. My mother didn't want to be married to my father anymore, so he left. I see him still, but I miss him. My mother tells me it's not my fault, but somehow I think it is.

* * *

April 17, 1913

Dear Diary,

Today was my twelfth birthday, I had Jess, angela, and lauren come over for a small party. I would have invited Edward, but my mom said I couldn't invite boys. I wish she would pick one, boys or no boys. But then I would miss Edward. Hewas even nice enough to brink me a birthday preasent, a blue bracelt. I love it, and I never take it off. Mike tried to give me a birthday kiss,but I pulled away so he ended up kissing the dirt. Edward got mad at Mike, he's starting to feel like an older brother.

She wants me to meet up with Mike at school more often, and have him come over. I just figured out that his parents were rich, so now I know why my mom wants me to marry him. But I want to marry someone that I love, and I'm not ready yet. I don't even know if I want to right when I'm 18 either, it still feels too young.

* * *

October Whatever- 2007

DEAR READER,

please review, or tell me if I should keep going or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- i don't own it... sigh...

Trust me... this will be one very twisted chapter

* * *

June 24th, 1913 

Dear Diary,

School is out again, and I hope I will get a different teacher next year. Maybe one that doesn't give out so much homework. I might even have to miss some school to help my mom around the house. She fell and broke her leg, and needs help to get around. I don't mind, but I will miss my friends. Maybe dad could come and help her.

Angela finally came over for a sleepover, and we had so much fun. We talked almost half of the night. It turns out that her mom is telling her the same things about finding a husband as mine. She's shyer than me.

Edward is my best friend now. I don't think that I have a crush on him anymore, it would just seem weird. He's never shy around me anymore. He taught me how to fish, but I don't like it so much. My dad used to take me all the time.

My old friend Jacob Black is moving here too. His dad, Billy, was best friends with my mom. I think he likes her.Jake will be here sometime next week.

* * *

July12th, 1913 

Dear Diary,

Jake is here, and it's great. Except for one small thing, I think he hates Edward. I don't know why though. He says that I spend too much time with him, and that I don't spend enough with Jake. I don't think that is fair for Jake to try and force me to hang out with him.

My mom is so happy that Billy is here, I think she likes him now. I wouldn't mind having him for a step father, but Jake doesn't want that to happen. My mom thinks he likes me, and that if we were step siblings we couldn't get married. What is with all of the husband and wife talk. Were still just kids. I shouldn't have to worry about it till I'm 13. One more year of freedom.

Edward doesn't seem to mind Jacob, but he has been wanting to spend even more time with me. He gets better looking every day. Why can't I just decide if I like him or not?

4th of July was nice this year. We decorated out house and threw a small party. The parade was great. There's not much else to talk about, but Ill write when something comes up

* * *

October 17th, 1913

Dear Diary

I have big news. Billy asked my mom to marry him. I don't know if I'm happy or sad. I really miss my dad, but Billy is nice. Jacob seems mad about it, maybe my mother was right. But that hasn't stopped him from wanting to be around me. I still prefer Edward's company though.

* * *

Febuary 18th, 1914

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in about four months, and I know thats a long time, so I'll write a long entry.

In November we celebrated thanksgiving, and Edward and his family came to our house for dinner. My mom thinks he has nice manners, but I still don't know if I have a crush on him. I was mad at Jake for acting hostile towards him the entire time.

December went by without much happening. It snowed a lot, and we even had a small blizzard. Edward loves the snow, but I don't. But he persuaded me to come outside with him sledding. We went so fast. At Christmas we exchanged gifts. I got him this new coat (that he looks great in) and he got me a necklace to match my bracelet, which I still never take off.

January had nothing eventful happen. I went back to school after staying to help my mom, and our teacher is the same. I have so much homework.

February is good and bad. On Valentines day, Mike tried to kiss me again, and Jake. Mike got another mouthful of dirt, but Jake kissed me so fast I didn't have time to pull away. It was gross, he's my step-brother. I told my mother, and instead of being mad at Jake, she was glad that someone finally showed interest in me. The good part of Valentines day was that Edward punched Mike after he tried to push me after I didn't kiss him. I thought it was sweet, Edward can be so over-protective sometimes. I almost wish it was Edward that kissed me, I wouldn't have pulled away.

* * *

Okay guys, what do you think. I told you that I was going to change things up a bit. Please review and tell me how you like this chapter. I might not be able to update for a while. I' in Philly all day on a field trip tomorrow (2 1/2 hour drive on a bus- agh) and I have a party on Saturday, then I'm going to my lil Sisters cheer leading competition Sunday. I might get another chapter in tonight or Saturday morning. Remember... Review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- i don't own it... sigh...

Ok- here's me trying to squeeze in another chapter before I go away fro the weekend.

March 4th, 1914

Dear Diary

Today I realized that I hated Jacob Black. I'm stuck in the hospital with bandages, and I can barely hold up this pencil. And this is why...

I heard a knock on my door, and then Jacob burst in. He was yelling at me for not meeting up with him at the park. He wanted to know what I had been doing, but I knew he would be mad. I was with Edward all day long, just talking.

When I wouldn't answer him he threw me against the wall. He was very strong for a 13 year old. I told him the truth, and he just got madder. He started throwing things at me, he even threw my diary, which hit my head. The worst part is my mom or Billy won't believe me.

Edward came to visit just a little bit ago, and he believes me. He said he was sorry, that it was all his fault. But it was mine, I forgot to meet up with Jacob. I will never marry Jacob. But now I think that I'm falling in love with Edward.

* * *

March 8th, 1914

Dear Diary,

I'm almost fully healed, and I can go home tomorrow. Edward has brought me wildflowers from the meadow everyday. He is the sweetest guy I've ever met. Jacob came to visit once, and tried to kiss me , but Edward showed up. He's like my guardian angel. It's almost worth getting into trouble if he's there to help me out of it.

I'm mad at my mom still for not believing me, but I don't think it is entirely her fault. I think Billy is telling her that Jacob would never do such a thing. His dad is either lying through his teeth, or doesn't know his son at all.

I told Edward that I don't get why Jacob likes me if I'm not pretty, slouch, and don't act as ladylike as I should, and he told me that I didn't see myself very well. I'm starting to think that he may like me back, but then again, he is still way out of my league.

* * *

ok- it was hard to finish this. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, and I have got to get ready to go dissapear over the weekend. I promise a longer chapter when I can.

Please review

Peace, love, hugglez, and red sunflowers


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- i don't own it... sigh...

Wow- I'm so tired. Just got back from a field trip to Philly, and had a party yesterday. Here's a chapter full of lovey- fluff!

March 16th, 1914

Dear Diary,

I finally got to leave the hospital. Edward has become even more over-protective, but I like it. It makes me feel like someone finally cares. Maybe he cares for me a lot, enough to be my boyfriend.

Yes, I have finally developed feelings for a boy. Everybody can cheer now, but nobody else can know. Confusing, I know. I have figured out one of the worse feelings in the world; not knowing if someone likes you back. It can keep you up at night, and leave you daydreaming all of the time.

How could I have not noticed my feeling until now? His gorgeous green eyes, his perfectly messy bronze hair. He was like a walking god!

* * *

March 20th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh, that's all I've been able to say for the past 4 days. I wasn't even able to pick up the pencil until today, my hands were shaking so much.

Well, after I finished writing to you, Edward showed up at my house. He asked if I wanted to go to the meadow with him for a while. I was more than thrilled to get away from Jake, so I went. We walked the few miles to our meadow, and started talking. Once we made it there, he got nervous.

He walked me over to the river, and took something out of his jacket, a rose. "Bella", he began," I don't know how to say this, because I've never felt like this towards anyone else. You're different Bella, but in a good way. I know you're not into finding a husband, and I'm not looking for a wife, but I really like you."

He handed me the rose, and I almost started crying. Edward Cullen actually liked me, instead of someone like Jessica or Lauren. Boy, they were sure to be mad. They had huge crushes on him, but only for his appearance. They didn't know him like I did.

* * *

March 23rd, 1914 

Dear Diary,

I told my mother about Edward. She seems pleased that I have finally found a boyfriend. We spend a lot more time together, so Jacob is getting mad. But I don't care about his feelings anymore, he's the one who hurt me.

Our relationship is also causing a lot of commotion at school. Jessica and Lauren are mad at me, they think that I don't deserve him. The worst part is that I think they're right. He's just so perfect.

As for Mike and Jacob, they hate Edward. I don't see why though. I wouldn't like either of them if they were the last boys on the earth. They are rude and annoying. And Edward is simply perfect.

* * *

Hey- putting this chappy up real quick. I'm going to try to write a long one later tonight. Please please please review, it will make me update faster

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- i don't own it... sigh...

Ok, I'm going to try to make this the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories. Key word is try. I love all my reviewers, so review and spread the love.

* * *

March 30th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Edward is the most perfect person I have ever met. I have tried to find something wrong with him, but there is nothing. It's too bad that I can't say the same for me. He doesn't like me to put myself down, but I can't help it. My lips are too full, and my eyes are too far apart. My hair might have been nice, but all it does is hang down. (A/N- Bella is beautiful, she is trying to point out things that she doesn't like- but that actually look nice)

Mike and Jacob are indifferent. They glare a Edward constantly, and refuse to leave me alone. At home, Jacob acts really mean to me, and my mom doesn't seem to notice, so maybe it's just me. Jessica and Lauren make it a point to tell me how ugly and undeserving I am. They are really starting to get to me.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you the good news with my mother, shes pregnet. I hope that she has a baby girl, I'm sick of boys (except Edward). Well, actually, I just hope the baby is healthy.

* * *

April 4th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Mother is feeling ill with the pregnancy, but that was to be expected. Billy is estatic about having another child. I think that makes Jacob feel left out, and I feel sorry for him. Wait, why am I saying that? This is the Jacob who hospitalized me. But he seems so inocent, like I just want to hug him and tell him it's going to be okay. He has said sorry about hurting me about a thousand times, but I'm still unconvinced.

I have fianlly found something not perfect about Edward, he bites his nails when he's nervous. Not much, but it proves that no one is perfect. I don't know why I needed to fins something wrong with him, if that even counts. His nails still manage to look nice!

* * *

STORY MODE 

BPOV (April 17th, 1914)

I'm finally 13. And since I have Edward, I thought I wouldn't have to listen to my mother talk about marrige. Aparently, I was wrong. Not only did she talk to me about marrige. She thought the baby was a perect time to talk about sex. I'm pretty sure that my ears are still bleeding, but I'm not sure. Edward told me to meet him at our meadow, and that he had a suprise for me. I got on my blue dress, one that he liked on me, and went downstairs.

I grabbed my coat off the hook and made my way towards the door. I was almost there when mother stopped me.

"Where are you foing Isabella?", she asked.

"Bella- I'm going to meet up with Edward", I said nonchalantly. The look on he face ranged from shock, to diapointment, to disaproval. I hoped she let me go, I hadn't seen him in a while.

"You want to go meet up with him... alone?", she asked, questioning my sanity.

"Mother, do you really think that I would try anything after your talk with me today". The look on her face eased, and I left to go outside. I had already lost preasious time with Edward. The hike seemed twice as long, since I was anxious to see him. After a few long miles, he came into view. He was the image of pefection. His buttondown shirt was crisp and clean, and his hair was brusehd down almost flat. He flashed me a sparkling smile, and walked up.

He had a boquet of flowers, and handed them to me, along with a small package. I opened ir, and found inside of it a ring with a blue stone. One that matched perfectly with my necklace and bracelet. I'm sure that my eyes were wide in shock, so he laughed and came over to me.

"Trust me, nothing is too good for you", he said in his dazzling voice.

"I beg to differ", I muttered under my breath. Somehow I think he heard me, or read it on my face. He always seemed toknow what people were thinking.

"Isabella", He said slowly, and sudently I loved my full name. " Why do you insist that you're not worth it, when clearly you are. Why else would I spend all of my time thinking about you?" Somehow I couldn't doubt what he said.

"Edward, here you stand before me, glowing with perfection. You could have anybody you chose to-

He interupted me by placing a kiss on my lips. Here, in our perfectly circular meadow. It ended all too soon for my liking.

"Bella, I did choose who I wanted to be with". This was crazy. I have only just turned 13, and I think that I'm in love. Is there any way to find out if it really is? My mother has never explained love to me, and I don;t think that anyone can.

Right now, being with him, I feel safe. I feel secure, confident, and sick all at the same time. All I want to do is stay with him forever, for an eternity; but that's not possible. Everybody has to die eventually, but please, don't let it be Edward.

* * *

April 20th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

I have been walking with my head in the clouds. I know it's foolish, but I'm just so happy. I wan't to pause life for just a little bit, because I know that sooner or later something will go bad. It could be tomorrow, or years from now. Mothers pregnancy is going along fine, and Billy is being very supportive. Even Jake helps out a lot around the house. She's already 5 months( we found out late).

Angela is still a really good friend of mine, so I'm glad. Edward has started playing baseball, and he's quite good. Maybe he'll be able to play in the majors. Jake is getting into things like airplanes. The wright brothers have built some sort of a model, and he thinks its really cool. Jakes come a long way since last month. I'm proud of him, and glad that we can be friends again.

* * *

April 30th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

School is going really well. We got a new teacher, and she's really nice. However, I'll have to wait a couple weeks before going back. We were having break outside, and I tripped and broke my leg. The doctor put a huge, bulky cast on it. I can't even help out my mother anymore. Her stomach is swolen with the unborn child, and she can't move around as much. Please God, let this baby and my mother be okay.

The cast is getting very itchy, and I really want it off. Edward stopped by to see me, but can't for a while. His cousin has a cold, and he is offering to take care of her. Isn't that sweet? I guess I can live without him for another 6 days, it's not that long, right?

* * *

May 1st, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Six days is a long time. A very long time. All I have to do is sit in my bed, stare at my itchy ugly cast, and wait until Edwards cousin feels better. Am I so selfish to want him all to myself. Five days, five long days.

* * *

May 2nd, 1914 

Dear Diary,

It's amazing how slow time goes when you're counting every second. Just waiting for a certain somebody to come back and rescue you from boredom. Four more days to go. I think I'll survive, but I'm running low on food. Billy doesn't know how to shop, so I'll have to limp to the market. Four more days Bella, you can survive.

* * *

May 3rd, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Three more days. Writing in my diary is the only thing I can do anymore. Jacob is being very nice, and helping me out. I wish he knew how to speed up time. Maybe then I would see Edward. This is getting so pathetic, but I can't help it!

* * *

May 4th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

As usual, I will began this entry by counting the number of days left before I see Edward; Two more days. They seem so close, yet so far away. I think mymother is getting annoyed with my impatience. It's hard to hide it. Stupid bulky, itchy cast.

* * *

May 5th, 1914

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow! Tomorrow is the day when I will finally see him! I'm way too excited. If I had this cast off, we could go to the meadow. I can hardly wait. He's all I could dream about for the past 5 nights, and no doubt I'll dream again tonight. I miss his green eyes, his bronze hair. Just one more day... less than 24 hours.

* * *

I'm going to make ya'all wait till next chappy to see how their reunion goes. I haven't been getting manny reviews, and it makes me sad. Please review, it makes me write faster and clears up my writers block. This chappy is long (for me). MAn- i used to get mad at authors short chapters, and now I know how hard it is to write long ones. But I did it! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer...I don't own twilight- or Romeo and Juliet.

Ok- So I feel guilty about leaving you with a cliffy- but next time if you review there will be no cliffhangers. laugh maniacly and twirls un-existing mustache. Lets try for another long chappy?

STORY MODE (May 6th, 1914)

BPOV

How much longer until I got to see his face again. I've waited for the past 6 days, and now I'm down to the last few hours. This, was torture. My mom hasn't had a clue why I've been so impatient, and if she did she would think I was being silly. But right now, I don't care. I miss Edward so much.

I decided to pass the time by reading one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliet. Of course, it was a love story, which didn't help my missing Edward. I was reading on about what was in a name, when a soft knock came on my door.

I looked up into the face of my Romeo as he walked gracefully towards me. He looked down and saw the book I was reading, and began to quote it.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

I couldn't believe that he had that entire speech memorized. "Ay me", I replied.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

I couldn't believe that Edward was here, in my room, reciting one of my favorite plays. I continued on with my favorite set of lines

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He acted quite well, and the emotion of his character burned within his eyes.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

He lifted me gracefully out of my bed, careful not to further injure my leg. "As much as I would like to, I could never take you Bella". Why did he have to be so perfect. After our little scene was done, he bent down to kiss me. His lips were soft and sweet. Yet again, he pulled away too soon. Was he trying to drive me insane?

Then, I realized something. I just made a speech about marrying him, and had no problem saying it. I looked down and blushed, but he just laughed his musical laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful shade for a blush? Almost a rosy color."

I glared at him jokingly, and asked, "Are you just saying that so that you could make me blush again?"

He laughed again and carefully spun me around. "I'll never tell", he whispered into my ear, and leaned down for another kiss. This one was longer, but still all too short. "Would you like to go somewhere", he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"I can't walk much", I said, pointing at my leg.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem". He picked me up like you would a bride, and I blushed again. Marrige was everywhere, and there was no way to get away from it. He walked me out of the house, and down the trail to our meadow. He was strong, to be able to carry me all this way. It made me want to cry, but I didn't. We made it there quickly, and what I saw shocked me.

He had taken petals from the surrounding wildflowers and scattered them around, making a path. At the end of the path, there was a wicker picnic basket, surrounded by more flowers. Aparently, I wasn't the only one suffering from missing each other. I remembered to breathe, and he laughed again.

"Do you like it", he asked.

"Of course, it's...it's..., I tried to find the right word,... perfect"

"No, he said, you are". Now it was my turn to laugh, he really messed that one up. He was the perfect one in the relationship. Of course, we coul argue about it all day, but he'd win if he just used his crooked smile against me. Where does he learn to dazzle people like this? (A/N- I know Edward sounds like he has a lot of vampire characteristics, but he's still human. He was hot in his former life, so he can still dazzle people.)

"Isabella Marie Swan", he said slowly. "Edward Anthony Mason", I replied.

We sat like that for what must have been hours. Breathing in each others scents. I would've stayed like that all night long, but my mother must have been getting worried. Edward picked me up again, and walked me home.

"Goodnight Romeo, I said, and promise me you won't poison yourself." He laughed, and leaned in closer.

"Only if you promise not to stab yourself with a dagger". We were joking around, but it brought a question to my mind. What would I do if Edward died? Would I kill myself, or would he want me to stay alive? My thought was cut short by a (too short!) kiss.

I went up to bed, but couldn't get the thought off of my mind.

* * *

May 7th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

I had the most horrifying dream last night. I was running through the forest, trying to find something, or someone. I got to our meadow, and Edward was there; but when I ran up to meet him, he fell over dead.

After I was finished screaming, and assured my mother that I was okay, I started thinking again. What would happen if he died, if I died? Would we be able to carry on as if nothing had happened? I was scarring myself with these thoughts, so I got up to go for a small walk (well-to limp over to the market).

I got the grocery shopping done for mother, and was back at the house again, still thinking the same thing. I really had too much time on my hands, or not enough to think about.

I picked up my battered, old copy of Romeo and Juliet, and began reading again.

JULIET

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

* * *

OKAY! here's another chapter. Dang- I have a little bit of the stomach flu, and if you read my profile- you will know that that is a VERY bad things. Reviews will make me feel better!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I feel much better now. Thanks for the (few) reviews that I got.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. Wait- that's not true. I own forty-three dollars from walking all the neighbor hood dogs. OH YEAH!

May20th, 1914

Dear Diary,

Not much has been going on, so I haven't written in a while. Edward is his usual perfect self, and Jake is still trying to make amends to me. Maybe it all really was just a one-time thing. He's actually a pretty nice guy.

My leg is healing very fast. I may get the cast off soon. The doctors at the hospital are really nice. If the smell of blood didn't sicken me, I might want to become a doctor. Maybe Edward would like to be one.

* * *

May 26th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

(A/N- I don't know Edwards birthday, so I'm making it up... no flames please)

Today is Edward's birthday, and I think I got him a really nice gift. There was this really cool necklace he was looking at for a while now, and I got it for him. I hope he likes it.

Mother isn't feeling as sick now, and the baby should be delivered sometime in August. Billy is still paying more attention to her, and Jacob is getting to feel really left out; so last week I hung out with him. It was a lot of fun.

* * *

June 3rd, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Edward loved the necklace. He'd been saving up for it for a while now. So he used his money to buy a piano book. He plays really well. Just another thing he's great at. But it doesn't get to me as much anymore.

Schools out again, and next year I'll be going to a different school, for older kids. Edward is smart enough to go to any college he wants too. I hope that he chooses one near by.

* * *

STORY MODE 

June 4th, 1914

EPOV (finally!)

I can't believe this. Jacob got sick, and Bella is staying home to help him. He doesn't deserve her help. But she was kind enough to offer. She's such an angel, and if he does anything to her, I'll hunt him down and kill him. Such lovely manners I have.

All I can do is pace back and forth around my room, counting down the minutes until I see her. I never imagined that I would ever feel this strong about a person, but here I am, desperate to see her.

Come on, Edward, just a week or so. I can deal with that, right? 7 days, thats 168 hours, only 10, 080 minutes. Now only 10, 079. And that minute was pure hell!

Bella, why do you do this to me?

* * *

ok- it's a short chapter. But I didn't get many reviews last chapter. So if you will al review- then I will try my best to put up another chapter tonight. If not, then you'll just have to wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a new chapter for all my readers. Please review or I will be all sad and stuff.

* * *

STORY MODE (June 5th, 1914) 

EPOV,

How the heck am I supposed to go 6 more days without Bella. Was it this hard for her to be away from me? I think I may go insane, just waiting and waiting. I've tried playing the piano, reading, running, and everything else I can think of. I offered to go help her out with Jacob, but she didn't want me to get sick. Silly Bella, I could care less about my health right now.

* * *

June 11th, 1914 

Dear Diary,

Jacob is better now, and I'm glad for two reasons. First of all, he was really sick and I didn't want anything to happen to him. The other thing is that I got to see Edward today. He made it seem as if we haven't seen each other in weeks. I didn't really mind that part too much though.

Mother hopes that it will be a baby girl, and Billy is hoping for a boy. Maybe she will have twins, but that would take a lot more work. I might have to miss even more school.

Even though Edward does do things like kiss me, he holds back a lot. I know I'm only 13, but he could at least kiss me a little deeper than what he already does. He is so darn conservative- it bugs the heck out of me! (A/N lol- LCLD you know why I put that line in there) He says I'm so fragile, but I don't think I am.

* * *

August 30th, 1914

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. But I have big news.

Mother had the baby, and it is a healthy baby girl named Bailey Jane Swan (she's keeping our name). In the end, Billy didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl. Mom is back on her feet again, and is full of energy. Jacob gets along really well with Bailey, so he doesn't feel left out anymore.

Edward has been his normal self, sweet, perfect, god-like. And Mike is the same too, stubborn, annoying, and rude towards Edward. I met Edwards parents last week. They are really nice, and I think they like me. Mother and Billy have already met Edward, and mother seems to approve of him finally. But she still hints towards me giving Jacob a chance. I'm not going to do that, ever again.

* * *

I know it's short, but I can't be on the computer that long. So I'll try to post another chapter today. Please review review review! 


End file.
